Emma's Return
by BrokenWings20
Summary: This takes place after Lest He Become but in the beginning of Into The Moonless Night. Just my take on what I wished had happened in Into The Moonless Night. I don't own these characters or Mutant X.
1. Chapter One

**Its been awhile since I have posted a story. I was going to post a story about the Mutant X team being in Las Vegas but i need to fix it up more before i post it. I haven't really finished this story but i'm getting there. I sort of have writer's block but hopefully i won't leave you guys hanging. So it could take me awhile to post another chapter if you want me to then tell me please.****This takes place after Lest He Becomes but in the beginning of Into The Moonless Night.**

_Dreaming/Flashback_

"She's gone." said the female Paramedic. " Emma!" yelled a shocked Jesse. "Emma?" asked Brennan while bending over the stretcher. " Brennan, she's dead!" (Jesse) "Emma! let me see her!" Shalimar said as Brennan pulls her back." No! Shal, No!" Brennan said holding her. The paramedics roll Emma's stretcher away, her right hand drops from the sheet thats covering her dead body and her comlink ring falls to the pavement. "Emma..." Shalimar said as she picks up Emma's comlink ring from the pavement. " This can't be happening" said a shocked Brennan. " Where's Adam?" Jesse asked.

_Reality_

Brennan wakes up from his dream. Sweating as usual. He looks around and lays back down and closes his eyes.

_Dreaming/Flashback_

Sanctuary; A couple of minutes before Emma finds out the truth about Adam. "Hey, Emma!" Brennan called out. Turning around, Emma said smiling, " Hey, Whats up?" " You okay?, You've been acting a little weird lately." asked Brennan. " Yeah, I know. It's just--Its nothing. Don't worry." said Emma trying to reassure her best friend. Not believing her. He asked, " Emma, What is it?" Sighing, She says, " Lately--- My powers are becoming more powerful. Its getting really hard for me to keep stray emotions out of my head." " How long has this been...How long have you known?" asked a concerned Brennan. " I first used my "advanced" power when we rescued that soldier. Jesse and I were surrounded. I used my power to scare them off but in the process it also scared Jesse. So I used my power to erase his" memory." said Emma, who felt that the weight has been lifted off her shoulder.

" So...Jesse doesn't remember? Is that the only time you've used it?"

"Um, the last time was when Shalimar sort of went--crazy. Ivanou was going to get inside Adam's head but I pushed Adam out of the way. Ivanou and I were in this dreamscape and two more of me came out and we blasted him."

"Wow!--"

" I Know. Brennan. This scares the hell out of me. What if my powers keep advancing and I end up blowing up like Ashlocke? or become Psychopath?"

Brennan grabs her hands and says, " Emma, Listen to me. Your nothing like Ashlocke. Okay, Your the nicest Person I have ever met and you have something that Ashlocke didn't have"

"Which is..."

" You have us, the team and we love you. You also have Adam, the smartest man alive. Have you told him?"

" No. I haven't told anyone. Until now. I don't trust Adam. He's keeping us in the dark about something. I feel it."

" Yeah, I feel it too. But what other choice do we have? You have to tell him. After this mission I'll go with you to tell him, Okay. We'll get through this." He said Hugging her.

"I hope so. I have to get the list for Adam." Emma said as she let go of Brennan and smiled at him while walking away. The dream turns into the building Collapsing, Emma slipping with Adam screaming for her to hold on.

_Reality_

Brennan wakes up from the nightmare, turns on his light, walks out of his room and goes outside to get fresh air. Brennan sits on the sand and closes his eyes. Thinking about the time he was with Shalimar in Emma's room after her death.

_Dreaming/Flashback_

Shalimar is sitting by Emma's bed with a photo album in her lap. Brennan sits on the floor next to her."I guess we should make some arrangements for Emma. A funeral." Shalimar said. " Yeah, um. Yeah, we should get in touch with people she knew." Brennan said.

"Her mom."

"I think Adam might have kept track of where she moved to."

"It just feels like she could walk right back in that door any minute, you know?"

"I Know"

" I remember when we took this one. Emma had only been here a couple of months; we were picnicking on the mountain. She said it was the best day of her life. She touched my mind, shared it with me. She always shared the good stuff; kept the pain to herself." Said looking through the album and Brennan kisses her hand as she sobs. " I'm Sorry"

" Sorry for what? What, for feeling? Shal, we just lost one of our best friends. Okay, if you weren't ready to break down right now, then I would think there was something wrong with you."

" What are we gonna do without her?"

"I Don't Know. It'll just take time to get past this, you know? And then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"I'm gonna miss her so much!" Shalimar said crying

"I know" Brennan said hugging her. In the dream/flashback he hears: "Brennan...Brennan...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is the last chapter i'm going to post for awhile. School is getting so busy. Since I have to do all this stuff since this is my last year of high school. I promise to update as soon as possible._**

**Reality**

"huh, What?" Brennan asked shaking his head and turning around.

"You Okay?"

"Yeah, Just thinking about yesterday."

"Yeah. A Lot has happened. You guys thought I was dead, Adam's missing...Lexa." Emma said sitting next to Brennan.

" Yeah, I know. You don't like her do you."

"Who? Lexa?"

"Yeah."

" She's... I can't figure her out."

" Have you tried to...use your powers?" Brennan asked

"As tempting as it sounds to use my powers on her and know all her dirty little secrets. I think I'm going to take it easy. Unless you guys are in danger, then you know I'll fight to the death to save you guys."

" When you say "You Guys," You mean Shalimar, Jesse, me or Lexa is included?"

" Honestly, She probably die before she asks for my help but since she is supposably part of the team...maybe. Depends what mood I'm in." Emma said winking at him and Brennan laughed.

"Bren?"

"Yeah"

" What if Adam's dead? I'm never going find out what this means?" Emma said getting up

" Adam or No Adam. We'll figure it out." Brennan said getting up and holds her hand

" Have you told anybody?" Emma asked

" No. I'm so glad your okay' he said hugging her.

" I know." she said hugging him back

" Emma. When we meet Ekhart, You have to be careful. We can't let him grab you again. Because I... We can't lose you again." he said as he let go of her

" I will. I promise." Emma said whiling taking his hand and going back to Sanctuary.

**Flashback**

At Sanctuary, a couple of minutes after they find out about Lexa and Adam's Cure for Ekhart's immune system.

The alarm goes off and the others check to see who's trying to get into Sanctuary. "Oh My God. Please tell me you guys see her too?" Shalimar asked.

" Yeah, We see her. Let her in Jess" Brennan said going to the door.

" Okay." Jesse said typing on the computer.

"Hey, Why did You guys change the pass codes?" Emma said waking in dripping wet and everyone looked at her in complete shock.

" You're alive" Shalimar said walking towards her to give her a hug.

" Of course i am. Why wouldn't I be? What going on? Who's she?" Emma asked looking at Lexa " Um, its a long story, Guys feel her in. I'm going to get you a towel you must be freezing." Jesse said looking at her.

" Thanks Jesse." Emma said smiling and Jesse walks away.

" Thats Lexa. And we thought you were dead." Brennan said standing next to her.

" What?!" Emma asked Shocked.

" After Naxxcon collapse. We all got out of the water and I was with your body or a look a like of you and the paramedics announced you dead" Jesse said coming in and putting the towel he got around her.

" When the building collapsed I was in the water and I remember seeing Adam and then I just blacked out and the next thing I know i'm in the hands of Ekhart." Emma said holding the towel.

" How did Ekhart get you?" Brennan asked.

" I..."

" Wait. You saw Adam?" Shalimar asked

" Yeah. He was floating on a piece of wood or something and I remember that i called him out but i didn't get an answer and I was going to swim to him but like I said I blacked out.Where's Adam? Is he okay? "

" Adam's missing. Ekhart said that he has him and he wants this cure for his immune system that Adam created.. Did you hear anything about where Ekhart was keeping Adam where you were at?" Jesse asked

"No. All I know is that Ekhart wants the cure. Is it true? Did Adam create a cure for his immune system." Emma asked

" Yeah and If we don't give the cure to him he won't let Adam go. And we need to know because Adam disappearance has worried a lot of the people Adam answer to. And before you ask. I was the first person to join Mutant X. I was Mutant X 1.0 for two years but along the way i found out I wasn't much of a joiner. So thats my story."Lexa said looking at Emma.

"Okay... Has Adam been working on this all along?" Emma asked

"I mean that's the way it looks, but I don't know. I mean, maybe...maybe he was trying to save it as a bargaining chip for the future. Who knows? " Jesse said going to the computer.

" Yeah, a future they'd be divided up in some way." Brennan said sitting down.

" What going on with you?" Jesse asked

"Dominant selection, okay? Who lives and who dies, that is the only power that these people are interested in! I say we sit on this information" Brennan said

" What about Adam?" Shalimar asked.

" There's no guarantee that Eckhart even has Adam! Okay? And if he does, who's to say that he's gonna turn Adam over once we hand him that research? The more that we learn about Adam and Eckhart's relationship, the more it stinks. It used to seem like they were so different, right? They weren't! One way or another they have the same agenda. " Brennan said getting mad.

" We know Adam's agenda! better living through controlling disease. Is that so bad?" Shalimar said

" Shal, where have you been the last two years? Anytime that you mess with human genes, you open Pandora's box. If Ekhart manages to save himself, he is going to be harder to stop than ever. The whole world will suffer!' Emma said yelling.

" Jesse right. We make a Trade." Lexa

" I'm guessing you have a plan." Brennan asked.

" Of course. We don't hand over the chip until we know Adam is safe. If Ekhart puts up a fight which he is, Well thats when you come in." Lexa said looking at Brennan

" And who put you in charge?" Shalimar asked.

" Do you guys have another plan?" Lexa asked and everyone looks at each other. " Thats what I thought."

" Fine. Jesse get the information on the disk. We'll leave in hour or two. Emma you should go get dressed." Brennan said

"Yeah." Emma said and everyone went there own way.

**Reality**

At Sanctuary, " Hey did you find Brennan?" Jesse asked Emma as she walked in.

" Yeah. He was daydreaming." Emma said smiling at Jesse

" Haha, very funny. You get the information on the disk?" Brennan asked as he walked in.

" Yeah. So we're all ready to go." Jesse said.

" Jesse, Is the Helix ready?" Lexa asked walking in.

" Yeah." Jesse said.

" Where's Shalimar?" Brennan asked.

" Here. Emma, maybe you should stay here. You know, this has been harder on you then any of us. You should stay and get some rest." Shalimar said walking in.

" Shalimar right." Brennan said agreeing with her.

" I agree." Jesse said.

" No. I appreciate you guys looking out for me but I'll be fine. I promise." Emma said

" Okay. Just remember what we talked about outside, okay." Brennan said as the others besides Lexa left to the Helix.

" Okay" Emma said as she left.

" Just for the recorded, You better not be playing us, if any of them get hurt. You'll live to regret it." Brennan said

" Don't worry about me. Worry about Ekhart and Emma. Your sweet on her more on her than the others." Lexa said. Brennan looked at her and walked to the Helix.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry is has taken me so long to follow up on this story. I have been wrting one of my own, acutally. I made up the characters and I made a storyline and it is acutally coming out pretty good. I will try to update this story more often and since I am don with the Mutant X in Las Vegas I'll be putting that one up pretty soon. So tell me what you think of this chapter. ohh and some of the dialogue is from the show but i think I re-word them a little or didn't add certain parts or some of them are spoken by a different character then in the show. And I don't own the characters or Mutant X.**

**In The Helix**

Jesse and Brennan were piloting the plan while Shailmar was sitting opposite of Emma and Lexas was in the back. Brenna calls Mason. " Nice to hear from you. I knew you'd do the right thing." Mason said through the computer. " Yeah, Well, You didn't give us much of a chocie." Brennan said checking the controls of the Helix. " I know. And I also know that you have Ms. Delauro there with you. Good Job, Emma. Killing 5 of my men. How did you do that?" Mason said and the others turn to her and she stares at Brennan " Come to the City West Chemical Plant." Mason said and hung up. " Well, I don't know about you guys but this is smelling worse by the minute." Emma said . " You trust her?" Jesse asked whispering about Lexa. " Do You?" Brennan asked whispering. " I'm still trying to figure that out." Jesse said and looked at the screen. " Stare at me any harder you're gonna burn a hole in my head." Emma said turning towards Lexa. " Just trying to get a take on you. You killing 5 of Ekhart's men by youself when your just a telempathic ...intersting." Lexa looking at Emma suspicously. " Just worry about holding up your end, alright." Emma said as she got up and went to the front. " Jess..." Emma said rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Emma, then Brennan and went to where Emma was sitting at. As she sat down Brennan whispered to her, " How...?" " I don't Know. I used my powers. I didn't even blast them that hard." Emma said whispering.

" Maybe they were like the guy in the flower shop. He was probably a messed up mutant or something."

" Maybe. If they were--messed up mutants then that would mean Ekhart probably doesn't have Adam. We both know that Mason wants more mutants to do his dirty work and the only way to do that is to have Adam's DNA. So then--"

" Okay that is possible. Ekhart needs all of Adam's DNA to make a "perfect" mutant. So maybe he is does have Adam but he wants the cure and he knows that if Adam is dead that we wouldn't be handing the chip to him."

" Maybe your right."

" We just need to be careful. Especially You."

" I know. I will."

**At the Chemical plant**

Mutant X walks through an alley towards the chemical plant. They turn when they hear Mason's vocie behind them. " Stop. Right there is fine." Ekhart says standing int he courtyard between Silva and another mutant henchman and above them is a lizard feral resting on a metal scaffolding. " Mutant X plus one. Miss Pierce." Ekhart said looking at Lexa. " Ekhart" Lexa said. " Miss Delauro. Nice to see you again." " Mason. So are you going to tell us how you made the team think I was dead and how you captured me?" Emma asked going a little bit towards Ekhart but Brennan holds her back. " Don't Worry, Mr. Mulwray. I'm not going to capture her again. She isn't worth it, well not yet anyways. So you want to know how I made your teammates think they saw you dead. It was quiet easy. I used one of the new mutants I made. She could shift into anybody and so once I saw you float up on shore and you were alive. I told her what to do and she did it. To see the look on Jesse face when the paramedics announced that you were dead was priceless. Especially Brennan and Shalimar." " You Son of--" Emma said walking towards Ekhart but again Brennan pulled her back." Why did you want us to think that Emma was dead besides for pure enjoyment and Why capture her? When you have Adam?" Shalimar asked." Like I was going to pass up the opportuinty to have not one but two members of Mutant X. It would be just stupid of me to do that, don't you think." " Okay. Fine but why bargin with Adam's life and not Emma's?" Jesse asked. " Cause Miss Delauro is very very powerful. I didn't want you guys to know she was alive but I guess you found out anyways." " Yeah I guess they did." " So What have you brought for me?" Ekhart asked. " Where's Adam?" Brennans said holding up the disk. " Where...is...Adam? Belife is a fascinating thing, isn't it? Belief that I would live to crush Adam Kane is all that sustained me, imprisoned in my pod all those months. And belief that your mentor is still alive has convinced you to bring me my salvation. But in the case, neither of these two conflicting beliefs can be borne out as truth." Ekhart said smiling. " I won't ask you again" Brennan said forming a tesla coill. " I was denied the pleasure of destroying Adam...with my own hands." Ekart said disappointed. " You're lying." Shalimar said " Am I? Adam's comlink was retrieved from his lifeless body. He lying on the shore charred beyond all recognition." " If he is..." Brennan started saying but the hechman used his abilities to draw the disk out of Brennan's hand into a container he was holding. Brennan blasts him but the lizard feral picks up the disk and leaps away. " When are you going to learn there is nothing you have that I can't possess?" Mason said as the lizard feral speeds down the alley " I'll get him." Shalimar said and goes after the lizard feral. The hechman projects a force field at jesse, throwing him to the ground. As Emma helps him up, Lexa runs at towards him but bounces off the protective shield he created to let Mason and Sliva escape. Brennan Zaps him again and he stays down. Emma, Jesse, Lexa and Brennan pursue Mason and Sliva while Shalimar chases the lizard feral as he leaps over buildings, but she loses him and the team reconvenes in the alleyway and they know that they'd lost.

**At Sanctuary**

" You were right. I should have listened to you." Brennan said talking to Emma as he was going downstairs. " Hey, You said it yourself we needed to know if Ekhart had Adam but it doesn't mean that he is dead." " Emma's right." Jesse said. " You heard Ekhart." Brennan said facing all of them. " Ekhart?! Ekhart has been lying to us for years. Are we going to start believeing him now?" Shalimar yelled. " They were ready for us!. They expected us to try and detroy the disk. They took the damn thing from underneath our noses.!" Brennan yelled. " Brennan's right. He was expecting us. I knew we shouldn't have gone with your plan. We should have figured out another way. Took our time." Emma said looking at Lexa. " We didn't have time he had supposly had Adam, rememeber? And what did you mean about you should have listened to Emma?" Lexa asked Brennan. " That's none of your buisness." Brennan said. " But its ours." Jesse said. " Jess is right." Shalimar said agreeing. " In the Helix, Brennan and I were talking about the guys that I killed. I Told him that I didn't even blast them that hard for them to die. It was just suppose to knock them out. So then-- Emma said and told them the whole conversation. " I should have turned the helix around. We should have never went with this plan. I can't belive I was dumb enough to ever trust your stupid plan." Brennan said to Lexa. " Hey, We fumbled the ball. We were smart, he was smarter. We don't have time for this, Brennan. Ekhart is out there getting himself cured. We don't know how long it's going to take him to implant the gene therapy but we are running out of time!" Lexa yelled. " Adam is dead. Ekhart got what he wanted. Maybe that's the end of it." Shalimar said. " Once Ekhart is back in business, Genomex, the GSA, all of it will seem like summer camp in comparison." Lexa said. " Yeah, what's changed?" Emma asked her. " You've been lucky. There are others that weren't. Little party favor from Ekhart's people." Lexa said showing them two metal implants in her neck. " Yeah, whatever, It about time I stop making Ekhart my problem. I'm done." " So am I." Emma said. " What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jesse asked them. " We didn't sign up for this, Jess and we are sure as hell not going to stick around and end being somebody's lap rat." Brennan said as he and Emma start leaving. " What do you think Adam was doing with you all these years?" Lexa asked. " I don't want to hear it and I don't want to be a part of it and neither does Emma. " There is no other option." Lexa said. " I spent a lot of years living on the streets before I knew anything of this whole mess. I can easily do it again." Brennan said as he walked away with Emma but they both stop when Jesse says," We still have a mission!" " What mission? What, living like fugitives in this hunk of rock? Running aroudn risking our lives every single day for a world full of people that would want us dead if they knew we exisited?" Brennan said facing Jesse. " You buth just can't walk away from this." Lexa said to them. " Watch us. Let's Go." Brennan said to Emma and Emma hugs Shalimar and whispers, " I'll bring him back. Let him calm down and talk to him alone, okay?" " Yeah." Shalimar said as she lets go and Emma goes with Brennan and they leave Sanctuary. Jesse and Shalimar look at each other and Lexa leaves to the lab. " What are we going to do now? The whole team is falling apart." Jesse said as he sat down in front of the computer. " They'll come back." Shalimar said sitting next to him. " You heard what they said, Shalimar. They are not coming back." Jesse said. " I know but Emma was just going along withe Brennan. She said that she was going to let him calm down and then talk him into coming back." Shalimar said. Jesse looks at her confused and says, " When did she tell you this?" " When she hugged me. They'll come back." Shalimar said and she goes to her room.

**Tell me what you think...Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Bar**

Brennan and Emma were sitting down at the bar when the bartender said, " Brennan! It's been ages. What, two years?. Who's your friend?" "Hey, Tommy. Yeah, about two years. This is Emma. Listen, I need my usual." Brennan said. " Dirty Vodka martini, striaght up. Three Olives. What about You? Pretty lady." Tommay asked Emma. " Um, I'll have a sprite." Emma said smiling at him and he leaves." Sprite? At a bar?" Brennan asked looking at her as stuffed peanuts in his mouth. " It's a little bit too early to be drinking.." Emma said also grabbing peanuts and eating them. " Not for me." Brennan said as Tommy came back with their drinks. " Here you go." Tommy said handing them their drinks. " Hey, Tommy. You have a phone?" Emma asked getting up. " Yeah. Straight through their." Tommy said pointing to the side of the bar. " Thanks. Be right back." Emma said going to the pay phone. " So, you back to stay?" Tommy asked. " I'm not sure yet. Things are...Well, things are a little complicated right now." Brennan said looking towards Emma.

" I see. I guess your not looking for some action, huh?"

" I don't Know. ( Brennan slides some bills over the bar) Keep the drinks coming, alright.?" Tommmy nods his head and then says," Cheers, Buddy." as he drank a shot of tequila and Brennan is martini. At the pay phone Emma dials home. " Hello" " Shailmar, its me." Emma said looking at Brennan and Tommy drinking shots. " Hey, so are you guys coming back?" Shalimar asked worried. " I don't Know, Shal. I mean Brennan is really, well, angry. I can feel it. He hasn't really calmed down that much so I haven't really had a chance to talk to him, yet but he seems to be getting calm. He drinking shots of Tequila and drinking martinis with an old friend, Tommy." Emma said. " Tommy? Never heard of him. You?" Shalimar asked drinking water. " No. Not really. Look I'll call you back. Tommy left. So I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into him." Emma said still looking at Brennan. " Okay, You guys be careful." Shalimar said. " We will. Bye." she said as she hung up the phone and went back to the bar.

**At Sanctuary**

Lexa is playing chess and Jesse on the computer tracking equipment that Ekhart would need to get the cure. Lexa looks at Jesse, she gets up and sits across from him at the computers. " Anything?" " Nope. Most of the equipment is pretty standard issue in any gene lab, but there's a few specialized pieces that have been sold in the past 24 hours. If we follow those pieces of equipment we should find Ekhart." Jesse said looking at the computer screen. " You worry me." Lexa said. " Why? cause I'm not in your face like the others?" Lexa asked. " Something like that. So what's the deal with Emma?" Lexa asked. " What do you mean?" Jesse asked looking at her.

" I mean I understand why Shalimar is so..."mean". She's a feral who wants to protect her turf but Emma. She is a telempathic. Aren't they suppose to be... I don't Know. Sympathic or something." Jesse laughs and says, " Emma can be sympathic once you get to know her . Emma is very proctective to the people that she loves. All of us are. She just doesn't trust people easily. Maybe once she gets to know you, she won't be so..."mean". As you say it."

" Well, she is right."

" Right about what?"

" Letting people in too easy is a good way to get youself killed."

" So, Adam was a mad scientist?"

" Sometimes people their obsessions drive them to do more harm than good." she said as she looked at the computer. " Is that why you left? You don't trust him anymore?"

"Maybe."

" Whatever Adam is, he taught me good ideas. Ideas that I'm still gonna fight for." " Another idealist." Lexa said smiling at Jesse.

**Back at the bar, **

Emma came back from talking on the phone and sat next to Brennan. " Who'd you call?" Brennan asked her as she sat down. " Um, Shalimar. Brennan., We--" Emma started saying but got intrrupted by Brennan. " Are you going to give me a speech to try to convince me to go back home?" " Maybe." Emma said drinking her soda

. " I thought you agreed with me."

" I do on some stuff but I think Lexa has a point. If Ekhart comes back to full power and his new health. He is going to be even more harder to stop. We have to do it while we still have an advange."

" I know we should go back but I just--"

" You needed to get out of there before you said something stupid that you might have regreted later. I know. So, How do you know Tommy?"

" I use to hang at this bar back when I was--"

" Bad." Emma said smiling and Brennan laughs." Yeah. This was sort of my hang out and Tommy was my bartender. I hate going to different bars because then I have to tell them again how I like my drinks to be. Its frustrating."

" I bet."

" Hey, Tommy. You can stop on the drinks. We have to get back home. Here you go." Brennan said looking at Tommy and then handing Emma his car keys.

" Well before we go back I'm going to head to the bathroom" Emma said as she grabed the keys. put them in her pocket and left to the restroom. As He watched Emma walk to the bathroom a beautiful woman sat next to him in a clingy black dress. " Excuse me. What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here? she said and looked at Brennan, " What he's having looks good. You're Brennan, right?" " And you are?" Brennan asked getting suspious. " Oblivion." the woman opens her mouth, sucking the air out of Brennan's lungs. " The oxygen is everywhere except in your lungs right about now. Don't fight it." Brennan head falls into her lap and two men haul him away and Tommy hands her her drink. " Run me a tab, will you?" She said as she eats a olive.

**At Sactuary**

Shalimar comes out of her room and sees Jesse on the computer. She goes up next to him and said, " Hey, Emma called me not too long ago. She said that she was going to try and convince Brennan to come back." " You think he will?" Jesse asked facing Shalimar. " I think so. If Emma wants to come back, I think he would too. Have you found Ekhart?" Shalimar asked him looking at the computer " No. Not Yet but I will." Jesse said. " Where's Lexa?" Shalimar asked in an attitude. " I Don't Know. ." Jesse said and left.

Lexa was in a darkened room of sanctuary talking to one of her superiors via video link on several computer screens. " Miss Pierce, You were suppose to draw Mutant X together, not tear them apart." " I didn't sign on to run a group therapy sessions in a mutant halfway house, okay?" " You signed on to achieve our goals, however they must be achieved." " They'll come back." Lexa said. " There will be nothing left to come back to. If Ekhart manages to heal himself, he will come after the rest of Adam Kane's research. That cannot be permitted." Look, I heard Shalimar and Jesse talking that Emma is trying to calm Brennan down and try to talk him back to come back to Sanctuary. They'll both come back."

"Emma. As in Emma Delauro. Isn't she dead?" The man said. " No. She's not. Apparently Ekhart had a mutant who can shapshift into people and so they thought Emma was alive when in reality Ekhart had her locked up somewhere. She escaped and came back here." " Are you sure its really Emma and not the shapshifter?" The man asked. " They seem to think its her. I didn't really ask." " You should have asked! It could be very bad if that is not Emma and she is working for Ekhart. He would have all the acess codes. Then we will not be able to get a handle on this." " I happen to think its her. She hasn't even tried to get to the acess codes. She been spending her time being Brennan little--" " You better be right." " Well, as they say around here, you open Pandora's box, you deal with the consequences" " You consider this our problem?" " You ran Adam. You used his results." " We were...partners." " Don't play games. I know too much. I'll make preparations to shut Sanctuary down. I can sterilize the facility. When Ekhart arrives, it'll be useless to him." Unseen by Lexa, Jesse walks up and stands in the doorway, listening. " Our strategy calls for you to ensure that Sanctuary and its information remain active. Also that Mutant X remains a viable force." Meaming?" Lexa asked. " We've learned that Eckart's people kidnapped Brennan Mulwray from a dowtown bar a couple of mintues ago. Making him talk won't be easy, but Ekhart will make him talk." " You want me to stage a rescue.?" " Yes." " Adam Kane is probably dead, and this was a temporary assignment!" " We've decided you should remain" " That wasn't the deal." "This is an opportunity for you, Miss Pierce. Remember, we can help you locate the people you're seeking, or we can just as easily obstruct your search forever. Think about it." and he cuts off the connection. " Well, well, well." Jesse says and Lexa jumps at his vocie. "What's it gonna be? Not so easy being a tourist sometimes, is it? Before you know it, you could end up being a native." Lexa walks over to him and says, " Do you always listen in on people's private calls? " " When my friend's fate is at stake? Oh yeah" Jesse says and leaves and Lexa rolls her eyes.

**Mason's Laboratory**

Mason's two hechman arrice at the laboratory, dragging Brennan. They chain him to a chair in front of Mason and Silva. Brenna wakes up and tries to creat a tesla coil but he can't sustain the electricity. " Fully grounded, Mr. Mulwray. When we have guests, we do think of everything." Mason said. " Where's Emma?" Brennan asked. Mason looks at his two hechman and they shake their heads. " You Idiots!" Mason said to them and face Silva. " My informant didn't say anything about her. He just said the Brennan was there." Silva said. " Looks like your all well. Not for long though. What the hell do you want from me?" Brennan asked a little bit relieved that Emma wasn't captured. "Everything I want includes everything Adam had, and that includes everything he cheated me out of. I want Sanctuary and its information." " Go To hell. You want Sanctuary? Start looking." Brenna said. "Why? When I have you to help me? Mr. Mulwray, Mutant X is dead. Sanctuary is just real estate now. Now that's the frustrating thing about Mutant X. It's not really dead until it's really dead. Mr. Silva, I want the location of Sanctuary, access codes, entry points, everything." Mason ordered and left and Silva moves in front of Brennan and Silva sends a wave of pure pain through Brennan's body and He shrieks.


	5. Chapter Five The End Maybe

**I don't owe the characters or Mutant X. In the last chapters and this one I used some of the dialogue from Into The Moonless Night. I changed some of it up.**

**At the bar**

Oblivion was still at the bar when Emma came out of the bathroom and sees the Brennan is missing. Emma goes up to the bar and ask Tommy," Where's Brennan?" " Who?" " Don't play stupid with me. Where is he?" Emma said getting closer to him and Oblivion sees her. " He left. He said for you to get your own ride." " Really?" Emma said looking at him suspiously. " I think I can help you." Obilivion said and she got up but Emma sensed something and blasted her. Emma jumps over the bar and takes Tommy's head and slams his head down on the counter. Just then Shalimar walks in and goes to the bar. " Where is he?" Emma asked. " I don't know who your talking about." Tommy said. " His name is Brennan Mulwray. I can smell your fear. You stink like last week's garbage. Now, where is he?" Shailmar said and her eyes go feral.

**At The Labatory**

Silva just finished torturing Brennan when Mason returns and asked, " Mr. Silva. Results?" " He stayted conscious until just a few seconds ago." he replied. "Perhaps you've forgotten my distaste for excuses.He snaps his fingers, and a henchman wheels in Marika in a wheelchair. Brennan wakes up, groggily.Marika will take his mind apart until I get what I need. As with most of her kind, there won't be much left of your mind once she's done with it. Stammering, Brennan says, " You expect me to talk?" " No, Mr. Mulwray, I expect to you to die." Mason said and he and Silva leave. Marika begins psionically pulling clouds from his head and Markia says smiling, " I'm in."

**At Sanctuary**

Shailmar and Emma come back from the bar and see Jesse on the computer with Lexa sitting across from him. " Did you find anything from the number the Tommy called?" Emma asked standing next to him and Shalimar sitting down next to Lexa. "The number he called was to Tate Broker Bruce International. There's no address. It's been out of business for two years." Jesse said looking at Emma and she sits down next to Jesse. " It's an old GSA front company. The only thing they broker is information on mutant activity." Lexa said. " How do you know that?" Shalimar asked. " I used to work for the GSA." Lexa revealed and they all look at her in shock. " Oh, don't worry, it was another life. I've had a few of them." " Doesn't everybody." Emma said looking at Lexa. " Can't you just locate him using his comlink. I mean that is one of the main reason Adam made them." Lexa said looking at Jesse. " He took off his comlink ring when we left." Emma said. " I see. Well, your a psionic. Can't you locate him. I mean you two seem to have a really strong bond." Lexa said with a attitude while looking at her. " We do have a strong bond and I wish I could locate him but something or someone is blocking me but I know he's in pain. So, Jesse you better hurry up and find where they have." Emma said looking at Lexa and then Jesse. " It looks like the final signal goes to a cell phone. I'll try to triangulate the signal now." Jesse said typing on the computer " And, voila! It's an old abandoned power plant on Governor." Jesse said. " Let's go." Emma said getting up and they all get up too.

**The Labatory**

Brennan continues screaming as Marika combs through his mind. " He's fighting me. Focus now. Where is it? She said as she sends images from Brennan's mind into the air, where Mason and Silva examine them. " Where is this place you call Sanctuary? Show me. Show me." " Concentrate, you fool. What is that? Where is That? We need more details." Mason looking at the images of Sanctuary. Just then the images from Brennan's mind are finally becoming clearer. " Passwords...access codes...coordinates. Yes." Mason said smiling. Just then Mason finally sees an image of Stormking Moutain. " That place, the plave that meant so much to both of us. The place you knew I'd never look. Enough. We have what we need. Kill Him." Mason orders. Silva moves Marika's wheelchair, but before he can kill Brennan, Emma taps his shoulder and he turns. " I Don't think so." Emma said and her eyes turn black and she uses a really powerful blast that makes him fly across the room. Emma unchains Brennan, who goes to Marika and electrocutes her with a live wire in the chamber. " Brennan, Why did you do that?" Emma asked. " She knew about Sanctuary's location." Brennan said. " I could have probably have erased it." Emma said. " She's a psionic too. Come On, We need to go after Ekhart." Brennan said and they both run after Mason. " You can't run fast enough, Ekhart! There's nowhere to hide!" Brennan yelled and Emma just keeps following him. Just the feral lizard block Brennan and Emma path. Emma was going to blast him when Shalimar came and they both lock eyes. They both start to fight and Brennan and Emma leave her to it. Shalimar finally gets a hold of him and pulls him out the way. She punches him really hard that makes her hands all bloody. Mason finds the exit door but its lock. He turns around quickly only to find Emma and Brennan behind him. " Listen, Mulwray, Delauro. Without Adam you're both like lost children. I can give you purpose. I know what he was going to the both you. I can help. I can also help without your "more" advanced power, Miss Delauro." Emma head begins to glow as she stares at Ekhart, ready to blast him and Brennan, unheeding creates two tesla coils. " Emma, Brennan. Don't be stupid. Adam wouldn't want this." Mason said walking back a little bit. Enraged Brenan yells, " ADAM'S DEAD!" Emma blast him, who falls back, holding his head." Delauro, Mulwr-" he starts saying but Brennan roars, and shocks him. Mason doubles over, then slowly stands up again. " YOU GUYS WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Mason yells. Brennan creates an enormous tesla coil and Emma head begins to glow and at the same time they both blast him. Which sends him flying over the balcony's edge to the floor below. Entering the room, Jesse and Lexa run up to Brennan and Emma and look down in shock at Mason's body. Shalimar walks up to Mason's body and picks up the disk, which had fallen from his hand. She looks up at Brennan and then at Emma, wordlesly. " He had to be Stopped. We had no other chocie. He knew where Sanctuary was located." Emma said as she grabs Brennan's hand and they both walk out of the building to the Helix with the others behind them.

**The next day at Sanctuary**

Lexa was in the lab working on the computer when Shalimar comes in and says, " We're having the dedication now for Adam, are you coming? " Oh, I don't think so. This is your time." Lexa looking at the computer. " I thought you and Adam had a relationship." " Look, I know you don't like me being here. You're a feral; you want to protect your turf." Lexa said now looking at Shalimar. " I'd sense if you were a threat. I don't fear you. I just don't like you in my home." " Listen, whether you like it or not, we're in this together." " Gotta go." Shalimar says and leaves while Lexa continues to be on the computer.

Jesse, Brennan, Emma and Shalimar sit in mourning together on top of stormking mountain. They stay there for close to an hour when they all decide to leave to go back inside.

Once inside Jesse, Brennan, Emma and Shalimar all sit down in the "living room" and Shalimar says, " So, Lexa is here to stay." " Unfortunately." Brennan said disappointed. " It won't be that bad." Jesse said and they all look at him. " What?" He asks. " You like her." Emma said smiling. " What? Um, no. I just think we should give her a chance. Thats all. I mean doesn't eveybody deserve a chance." " Sure. Just not Lexa." Brennan said. " I agree with Jesse. I mean she does deserve a chance. Maybe once she gets to us. She'll be more open. I mean it took me a while, sort of to open to you guys." Emma said. " I guess." Shalimar said. " If you say so." Brennan said. " I'm so glad your not dead." Shalimar said hugging her. " So am I." Emma said hugging her back. " yeah, me too. It wouldn't be the same with you gone." Jesse said aggreeing. " Yeah, I mean there wouldn't be anyone to annoy us with." Brennan said smiling at her and Emma throws a pillow at him and says, " Lexa." " Yeah but its not cute." Brennan said throwing the pillow back at her and they all laugh. After a while of talking, they all go there seperate ways. Shalimar went to spa. Jesse went to be on the computer. Emma went to her room and Brennan stayed in the "living room" thinking.

Emma was in her room meditating with a bunch of candles lit up. Brennan knocks on her door, Emma opens her eyes and says, "Come in." " Hey. You busy." " No. Come. Sit." Emma said as she motioned Brennan to sit on her bed, across from her. " So..." Emma said. " How did Ekhart know about your powers?" Brennan asked. " I don't Know. I still don't know how we are going to figure this out. I mean Adam's dead. He was the only one who could help. What am I going to do now?" Emma asked looking down.

" Maybe, Lexa's contacts can help or something."

" You trust them?" Emma said looking back at him

" No but I don't know.Maybe, We should tell Jesse and Shalimar. They probably know someone or something."

" Okay but not today. Maybe in a couple of weeks. I think their taking Adam's death the hardest. They knew him longer then we did, especially Shalimar." Emma said and Brennan nods his head.

" You think we did the right thing?" Brennan looks at her confused and she says, " killing Ekhart."

" Yes. Like you told the others. He knew about Sanctuary. Em...there's something I need to tell you."

" You better not tell me you still want to leave Mutant X." Emma said worried.

" No. That's not what I'm going to tell you. Promise." Brennan said holding up his hand.

" Okay. What is it?"

" I Love You."

"I love you too." Emma said smiling and Brennan knew she didn't understand.

" No. Em. I'm in love with you. I have been since we first met. I wanted to tell you but there was never the right time and then I decided after the whole naxxcon thing that I was going to tell you. Then when I thought that you died. I-- I--I regreted not telling you and I kept telling myself that If you were to come back by some miracle I would not let my fear of rejection get the best of me and I would tell you how I feel. Emma-- I love you." Brennan said as he holds her hand and Emma just looks at surprised by his words. " Emma, say something." Brennan said looking at her, pleading with his eyes for her to same something. " Bren--( she nervously laughs)--Thank You." " Thank You? Okay.Your-- Your Welcome?" Brennan said giggling a litte and so confused by her response.

" That's not what I meant."

" Its not?"

"No. I meant to say that-I--I-- I Love you too."

" THank you." Brennan says smiling and Emma smiles back at him shaking her head.

" I'm never going to live this down, aren't I?"

" Nope." Brennan said and they both laugh and then kiss.

" Is this okay?" Emma said after they were done kissing.

" The kiss was more than okay." Brennan said with a big smile on his face. Emma sighs and says," Thanks but that's not what I meant. I mean, should we be this happy. Adam is dead and here we are laughing and kissing." " Yes. I think that all of us realized that..that life is short and shouldn't we spend our little time we have hear happy... at least for the most part." " Maybe your right." " That would be a first." Brennan said smiling and Emma too as she grabs him to put him closer and kisses him.

**The End...I think. **

**Should I add more??...comment...plz!... :)**


End file.
